Firestorm
by Luna Nightraven
Summary: The story of a young pokemon who is destined for great things. Please R&R!
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I'm going to say this once and only once, okay? I. Don't. Own. Pokémon. Of course, I do own almost all the Pokémon on the games, but I do not own any copyrights to these Pokémon. Does everyone get that?  
  
Note: I have seen that many people use different symbols to show a pokemon's speech. As this is told from a pokemon's POV, I don't see the point in doing this. I should hope that the readers will understand that the Pokémon here are not speaking human. Just thought I would point this out. If anyone can't tell the difference between human and pokemon speech, just tell me in your reviews and I'll do my best to make things clear.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1 - Captured  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone brightly, giving just the right amount of warmth. The tall green grass waved in the breeze. A flock of pidgey flew overhead, casting a fleeting shadow on the ground. Schools of magikarp could be seen swimming in the streams.  
  
Whoever watched this scene would find it peaceful. It was. No human had ever entered this valley before, and we all hoped that none ever would. The elders who had led our herd here long ago remembered the humans, warning us of their cruelty. The humans captured pokemon, taking them away from their families, imprisoning them in a life of never-ending battles.  
  
Into this peaceful valley life I was born. At the moment of my birth, the revered phoenix, Ho-Oh, flew over. The elders, knowing this, thought that I would be special, important, a deliver in times of danger. I was called Firestorm.  
  
My mother, Windflash, did not care about what the elders predicted for me. She was pleased just to have me. Few would hurt my kind, so I lived safely and happily. However, I was naive about the happenings of the world, though I did not know it.  
  
Then, one day, it happened. It began with the disturbance in the pidgey and spearow. Flocks of them flew away in panic, frightened by something. Then pokemon who lived upon the ground fled, the ekans and the rattata. The magikarp hid away deep in the streams.  
  
We, too, retreated, moving further into the valley. But the invader followed us, relentless. And, one day, it finally caught up with us.  
  
My mother caught her scent first. She sounded the alarm, then searched for me, for I was out playing near the stream. I heard the shrill cry and trembled. I knew what it meant, and I was terrified. I sent up a loud call, hoping it would help her in her search for me.  
  
At last, she found me. We galloped away with the rest of our herd, our fiery manes and tails streaming out behind us. I ran as hard as I could, keeping close to my mother. The snorting of the others frightened me even more, urging me to go faster in my terror.  
  
I heard a shrill cry of the pokemon I later found out was a pidgeot. The large bird was one of the few able to keep up with us. In a moment, the pidgeot was over us. Then I saw it. A human rode on the pidgeot's back. A human who held the dreaded red-and-white ball from the elders' stories. The prison of a captured pokemon.  
  
I snorted in terror as the pidgeot drew closer. Then the human called out a command to it.  
  
"Hurricane! Use Whirlwind!"  
  
The pidgeot, Hurricane, obeyed, sending strong gusts of wind at us with its mighty wings. Most of my herd was thrown back, but my mother and I somehow held our ground.  
  
"Hurricane! Cut that little one from the herd!" the human ordered.  
  
The pidgeot did so, chasing me away from my mother, though I tried my best to stay near her. I cried out in fear, for the huge bird came closer. I knew what would happen and there was no way I could escape my fate. However, I was determined to fight for as long as I could.  
  
Hurricane landed, and the human slid off its back. With a flash of red light, a second pokemon appeared from the ball the human held. I knew what this pokemon was, a butterfree. To my surprise, it spoke to me.  
  
"Little ponyta, it will go easier if you do not fight," it said.  
  
"I will fight! I am not going to be captured!" I answered.  
  
"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," the pidgeot said.  
  
I sent an Ember attack at the butterfree in reply and lashed out with my harder-than-diamond hooves. The butterfree dodged the attacks, then used Sleep Powder. I was doomed to be captured, as the powder started to take effect. The human threw another ball, and with another flash of red light, I was imprisoned within.  
  
"No! Firestorm!" I faintly heard my mother cry.  
  
"Windflash! There is nothing you can do! The human has captured her," one of the elders, Sunfire, said sadly.  
  
After that, I remember nothing. The butterfree's Sleep Powder did its work and I was asleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How sad! *sniffles* Should I continue and tell what happens to Firestorm? Tell me in your reviews! 


	2. Hailey

I just thought I would inform everyone that I have not seen very many episodes of the show. Most of my experience in pokemon comes from playing the games (RBYS). I also draw some of my inspiration for this fic from Farla's stories. Try reading some of them. They'll really change the way you view the pokemon world. Enough talk. Here's chapter 2!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2 - Hailey  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Faint human voices filtered through my unconsciousness. They seemed to come from a long distance away, but I knew they were close. Slowly I opened my eyes, blinking a few times at the bright light. My captor was speaking with a female human. I took this opportunity to take in my surroundings.  
  
I stood inside a locked cage, but thankfully it is not one of those horrid balls. Those things are torture for someone who is used to the wide valleys, to being able to run for the sheer joy of it, to being able to lie down when weary.  
  
Other cages surrounded me, containing injured and sick pokemon. I surmised that the human female was some sort of healer, for who else would keep so many ill pokemon in one place? A rattata, an ekans, a magikarp, a pidgey, a spearow, these and others I knew of. But there were others I did not know. I would know their like eventually, I knew, for I was a trainer's pokemon now.  
  
I turned my attention back to the humans in time to hear the healer explain, "Your ponyta is a young female. She seems strong and did not sustain much damage when you caught her. She should be efficient in whatever you plan to use her for."  
  
Use me. Is that what my new trainer wanted? To use me? If I was to be this human's captive, I wanted a friend, not just someone to use me.  
  
"Thank you, Joy," my trainer said. "If she will allow it, she will battle for me."  
  
If I will allow it? That didn't sound like the stories the elders told.  
  
"I'm sure she'll battle for you, Hailey," the healer, Joy, answered.  
  
What makes you so sure, healer? Maybe I don't want to spend the rest of my life fighting in pointless battles just so that a human can call him- or herself pokemon master.  
  
"I hope she will. I want to be her friend, and in the spirit of friendship, perhaps she will battle for me," my captor, Hailey, said.  
  
This girl, Hailey, didn't sound at all like the humans from the elders' stories. If I hadn't had so much faith in what the elders said, I would have thought that they might be wrong.  
  
Finally, Hailey approached my cage, Joy walking after her. I backed away from them, glaring at them from the back of my cage. Hailey held out a hand, but I continued to glare at her.  
  
"She will be a difficult one," my jailer said to the healer. Then she addressed me, "Little one, I only want to be your friend. I will call you Blaze for your fiery spirit."  
  
Blaze? I snorted in contempt. The name could not compare to my wild name. No matter how long I stayed with this human, I would always think of myself as Firestorm.  
  
Hailey sighed. "Joy, could you open the cage? I need to be leaving, and I wish to take Blaze with me."  
  
The healer complied, unlatching the door and opening it. Before I could react, I heard the dreaded word.  
  
"Return," Hailey said.  
  
The red light returned, and back into the hated pokeball I went.  
  
I could not decide what to think of my new trainer. She had spoken to me as though she knew I was intelligent, saying that she wished to befriend me, giving me a name. I suppose I must give her some credit for this. From what the elders had told me, most trainers would not have done this thing. However, she had captured me and imprisoned me in the pokeball. I would have plenty of time to sort it out as my time with Hailey continued.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I thought it would be a good idea to write about how the trainer, Hailey, treated Firestorm while at the Pokemon Center. At another time, I will reveal how Hailey acts toward Firestorm after leaving the Center. I will also give information about Hailey's other pokemon. Until then, please review!!! 


	3. A Chat in the Forest

Chapter 3 - A Chat in the Forest  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
We had left the city. I could determine this much, for the deafening sounds of humanity no longer beat upon my ears. Time seemed to stretch to infinity as I floated in the void of my tiny prison. I longed for my mother, my herd, and my home, but it was a yearning that could not be satisfied. The only comfort was knowing that eventually I would have to be let out again, though I knew not when.  
  
After a long time--it could've been one hour or half a day--we halted. I heard the happy cry of the pidgeot, followed by the screech of the butterfree. Then other gleeful sounds filled the air as more pokemon were released.  
  
Then, at last, I was released from my ball. I stretched my legs and tossed my head. I then looked at my trainer. "Play and have fun," she said, "but stay close."  
  
I eyed her a moment longer, then pranced off into the trees. A moment later, a big pokemon blocked my way. "You aren't going anywhere, are you, little ponyta?" she rumbled. An aquatic pokemon stood behind the hellhound, and both glared at me.  
  
I started to back away in fear, but the pidgeot fluttered down next to me. "Back off," she warned. "This is Hailey's newest addition."  
  
Before I could thank her, the bird sent up a shrill squawk. Other pokemon appeared, eyeing me curiously.  
  
"Before we have any more mishaps, this is Hailey's latest catch," she said to the others. Then she said kindly to me, "Introduce yourself, little ponyta."  
  
I swallowed, looking nervously at the gathered pokemon. "When I was wild, I was known as Firestorm. But Hailey calls me Blaze."  
  
"Which would you rather be called?" the butterfree asked.  
  
"Firestorm," I answered without hesitation.  
  
"Then that is what we'll always call you," the pidgeot assured me. "Most captured pokemon prefer to be called by their wild names."  
  
"What are your names?" I asked. "How did you come to be captured?"  
  
"Ah, Firestorm, you are in for some sad tales," the pidgeot said. "I shall tell my story first."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It is a bit short compared to the other two chapters, I know. But, of course, reviews are always appreciated. ^_^ 


	4. Autumnwind's Story

Spirit, Stallion of the Cimarron?? Hmm... come to think of it, I guess Chapter 1 does sound kinda like it. I promise I didn't rip off the movie when I wrote it. In fact, I wasn't thinking about it at all.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4 - Autumnwind's Story  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I was very young when I was caught," the pidgeot began. "Perhaps younger than you. I was born in the autumn, so I was called Autumnwind by my flock. I lived happily, ignorant of the world outside. Then again, aren't we all when we're young?  
  
"You will learn that most trainers have their starter pokemon given to them. Hailey caught her own starter, and I was it." She waved a wing in the direction of the others. "You see that the others defer to me because of that." The other pokemon nodded, then looked at me.  
  
I nodded submittingly when I realized what they were expecting. "You are clearly stronger, and I acknowledge your leadership," I said.  
  
"Good. As I was saying, my wild name is Autumnwind. Hailey calls me Hurricane." She ruffled her feathers as though she found the name distasteful. "But, I want you to call me Autumnwind."  
  
"I will do that," I assured her. I then asked, "What sort of trainer is Hailey?"  
  
"Let me just say that while she isn't the worst trainer in the world, she definitely isn't the best," Autumnwind said.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"She feeds us, gives us potions or heals when we are hurt, takes us to a Pokemon Center when we are ill or seriously injured, and that's about it," Autumnwind explained. "She's good at deceiving people, convincing them she cares about pokemon, but she doesn't care. She a brutal battler. She doesn't care about how we feel or what we think."  
  
"What? How is that possible? She seems so... nice," I said, surprised at this new information.  
  
Autumnwind gave me a knowing look. "Like I said, she's good at deceiving others. But I know how she truly is. I've taken this whole blasted journey with her." She paused, then said, "Firestorm, enjoy this free time in the forest. It doesn't happen very often."  
  
I nodded, trying to take all this in. "I can think of no better way to spend this time than learning about my new friends and my trainer," I assured the pidgeot. "You say that Hailey is a brutal battler. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Autumnwind studied me for a moment. "Have you ever been in a battle?" she asked. When I shook my head, she sighed. "Humans like to make pokemon fight for their own cruel enjoyment and glory. Hailey commands us to use powerful moves when we know a weaker one will do just fine. This usually seriously hurts the opposing pokemon. She also refuses to give us any potions or anything until the battle is done. She pushes us hard, sometimes too hard."  
  
"Why do you listen to her, then, if she is so ruthless?" I inquired.  
  
"If we don't, she abuses us," Autumnwind said simply. The other pokemon nodded silently in agreement.  
  
I was shocked at this. The human would abuse a pokemon just because an order was not obeyed, no matter how bad or ignorant the order was? I wished to change the subject. I did not want to hear any more of this. "Will you tell me more about your life?" I asked Autumnwind.  
  
"There is nothing more to tell. I remember little more about my life before being captured than what I've told you. I've evolved twice, and captive pokemon seem to forget things when they evolve," the bird answered. She sounded angry.  
  
This was yet another shock to me, for I had not known this. I was truly learning just how ignorant and naive I was. "I'm sorry," I said. "I did not mean to make you remember anything you didn't want to remember."  
  
"Don't worry," said the pidgeot. "You've heard my story. Do you still want to hear more?"  
  
I nodded, then looked at the butterfree. "Will you tell me your story?" I asked her.  
  
The butterfly nodded, took a deep breath, and began.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hmmm.... Hailey isn't as great as she sounds in Chapter 2, is she? Is she really as bad as Autumnwind makes her out to be? What could the butterfree and the other three pokemon tell Firestorm? For now, just submit a review, and I'll have Chapter 5 up as soon as I can. ^_^ 


	5. Rainflight's Story

Well, here's Chapter 5. FINALLY! Well, enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5 - Rainflight's Story  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The butterfree looked troubled as she began. "Unlike most pokemon, who are caught when they are young, I was fully evolved when Hailey caught me. I remember everything about my days as a youngster.  
  
"I lived in Veridian Forest, as the humans call it. I was a little caterpie, frightened by humans, believing they were something great and mighty, a higher lifeform. I thought only the pokegods were above them. Humans came through the forest, capturing many caterpie and other pokemon that lived there. I was almost caught many times, but each time one of the butterfree flock would save me in the nick of time.  
  
"In time, I evolved into a metapod. That was a difficult time. I understood more about the world. It is difficult for a metapod to move, and I was no exception. I fended pokemon trainers with only String Shot and Harden, and the butterfree flock continued to protect me along with the other metapod and caterpie."  
  
I interrupted here. "Only String Shot and Harden?" I repeated. I didn't know much about caterpie and its evolutions, despite the fact that some lived in my valley.  
  
The butterfree nodded. "Caterpie only know Tackle and String Shot. When they evolve to metapod, they learn Harden," she explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"After a particularly tough battle against a potential captor, I evolved to butterfree. I had already made his only pokemon faint, and when he saw me evolve, he became more determined than ever to catch me. I was tired, but I got angry at how he threw pokeball after pokeball at me. I wrapped him so tight in String Shot that he could barely move, then left him for some other pokemon to finish. I did this because I now understood that humans were just as mortal as anything else, even more vulnerable than pokemon are.  
  
"However, I did take his unconsious pokemon to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. I just dropped it at the door, knocked, then flew away. I went back to Viridian Forest to join the butterfree flock, to help protect the forest and its inhabitants the way I had been protected."  
  
"But, I thought that butterfree are pacifists," I said. It was one of the few things I knew about butterfree.  
  
"We are, but we'll fight if it comes down to it. But, I hate fighting. By Lugia, do I hate fighting!" the butterfree said. She shook her head.  
  
"How did Hailey catch you?" I asked.  
  
"Autumnwind proved stronger than I was. She was only a pidgeotto at the time, but she was already very strong. She knew moves that few pidgeotto know," the butterfree explained.  
  
Autumnwind nodded. "TM's," she added, almost apologetically.  
  
I was trying to think of what on earth a TM was when the butterfree continued. "I tried my best to fight back, to defend myself, but Autumnwind used my Sleep Powder against me with Mirror Move."  
  
"Sleep Powder..." I repeated. "That's what you used on me, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and you have my sincerest apologies on that," she answered.  
  
"I'm just glad you didn't actually hurt me or catch anyone else from my herd," I said.  
  
"I would never hurt anyone on purpose. You should know that already, Firestorm," she said.  
  
"I know," I said. I then asked, "What is your name? You haven't told me that yet," I said.  
  
"I haven't, have I? My apologies," said the butterfree. "Well, butterfree are able to fly in rainstorms without problems. Our wings repel the water. I loved flying in the rain so much that I was called Rainflight. It is my wild name, and it is the name I want to be called by." She began to laugh. "Hailey calls me..." She stopped to laugh some more.  
  
I was puzzled. What was so funny about the nickname Hailey had given to Rainflight?  
  
The butterfly finally brought her laughter under control. "Hailey calls me Liberty."  
  
"Why?" The word escaped my mouth before I could stop it.  
  
"I'm a butterFREE." She put emphasis on 'free'. "So, Hailey got the bright idea to call me Liberty because of that. Rather ironic, isn't it? Considering how we are captives of a human and are expected to obey her every whim and desire?"  
  
I nodded. I saw the irony. I wondered if Hailey had thought about it the way Rainflight did, and I decided that she probably hadn't. Humans didn't understand things like that.  
  
"So, you can see that I am one of those lucky few who can still remember everything. I miss my freedom, but at least I've met friends here. Friends help you to get through anything," Rainflight said.  
  
I nodded. How true that was! I thanked Rainflight for telling me her story, then looked at the remaining three. The gloom volunteered to tell her story next.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what did you think of Rainflight's story? Please tell me in your reviews!  
  
Oh, and please read my other pokemon fic, "Starlight, Moonlight", if you haven't already, okay? 


	6. Moonflower's Story

I'm out on Summer Vacation! Woo! *does strange happy dance* Now I have more time to concentrate on my writing. Here's Chapter 6. *dances some more*  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6 - Moonflower's Story  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm not sure why Hailey wanted me," the gloom began. "I guess she needed a grass-type pokemon, and I was the most interesting one she found. Though that isn't saying much."  
  
I started to object to that statement, but Autumnwind beat me to it. "How many times," she said sharply, "must I tell you that you are a very interesting pokemon." The other pokemon nodded in agreement, but the gloom still looked doubtful.  
  
"If you weren't a good pokemon," I added, "you wouldn't be a gloom. You'd still be an oddish."  
  
"I wish I was," the gloom said, almost sadly. "At least I would remember something from my past, then.  
  
"You don't remember anything?" I asked, shocked.  
  
The gloom shook her head. "I only remember bits and pieces, such as walking in the moonlight, which earned me my wild name, Moonflower. Call me that, okay, Firestorm?"  
  
I nodded, and Moonflower continued. "Hailey--that stupid little heifer needs to be eaten by a charizard--she calls me Petals," she said bitterly. "Petals!" she spat, as though it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.  
  
I was surprised by Moonflower's sudden outburst. She seemed just a bit unstable. "It's not so bad," I said, trying to sound like I meant it, for inside, I shuddered. What kind of human would name a pokemon Petals? Hailey would, I thought.  
  
Moonflower made a sound that was almost a snort. "At least you have a decent nickname. 'Blaze' is probably the best nickname she has given any of her pokemon."  
  
I decided to change the subject. "Is there anything else you remember?"  
  
"Only how I was caught and the battles I've fought for Hailey. Rainflight was responsible for my capture." Moonflower didn't sound angry or anything. In fact, she shot Rainflight an affectionate smile. "Trust me, our Sleep Powders come in handy, since both Rainflight and I can use it now.  
  
"And there isn't much to tell about the battles. To be honest, I shouldn't even be a gloom right now. I evolved at a low level in order to defeat one of my opponents. That graveler was just too much for me as an oddish. Now I'm just hoping that Hailey will let me battle more before deciding to evolve me again."  
  
"What do you mean? Won't you just evolve when you're ready?" I asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Moonflower looked almost ready to laugh. "Gloom are evolved with either a leaf stone or a sun stone. The leaf stone evolves us to vileplume, and the sun stone evolves us to bellossom. Personally, if I have to evolve again, I'm hoping Hailey uses the leaf stone. I can't imagine myself as a bright bellossom."  
  
"I see," I said, though I wasn't sure I did. I didn't know anything about these stones, so I wasn't sure what they entailed. However, I knew that it wasn't right for evolution to rest in a trainer's hands. I knew what could happen if a pokemon evolved too soon.  
  
The remaining two pokemon, the hellhound and the aquatic one, offered to tell their story. They would prove to me just how a trainer writes their pokemon's fate in stone.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Can anyone guess what the aquatic pokemon is? Just think about that and review. And I promise I'll have Chapter 7 up soon.  
  
Once again, I ask you to read my other pokemon fic, "Starlight, Moonlight". In fact, check out any of my other stories if they interest you. ^_^ 


	7. Darkfire and Nightwalker's Stories

This is probably the longest chapter yet, but here it is.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7 - Darkfire and Nightwalker's Stories  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The hellhound spoke first. "I'm sure you don't know what I am. There can't be very many dark pokemon living in your valley. I am a houndoom."  
  
At this, I barely kept from stepping back in fear. The houndoom was right; there weren't many dark pokemon living my valley. However, the elders had told us horrible stories about dark pokemon, houndoom and sneasel and murkrow and umbreon. Packs of houndour and houndoom on their midnight hunts, umbreon tearing out the throats of other pokemon, murkrow leading pokemon and humans to their doom, sneasel robbing the nests of pidgey and spearow. But the elders had by far made the houndoom sound the worst. If a houndoom's fire touched you, the burn would never go away. You would suffer until you died. I shuddered, recalling this.  
  
"You've heard stories, haven't you?" the houndoom asked. I looked up at her, surprised to see that she was smiling. "Dark pokemon have a bad name, I know. We've been called vicious and evil, spawned from the pits of hell." At my nod, the smile broadened in amusement. "I can assure you that it isn't true. We are dark pokemon, but we are not minions of the underworld."  
  
"I've also heard about a houndoom's fire, that a burn caused by it never heals," I said cautiously.  
  
The hellhound nodded. "Yes, now that is true, but rest assured, Firestorm. I don't burn anyone unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"That's good," I said uncertainly.  
  
"I suppose you'll want to hear my story now?" At my nod, she began. "I was a young houndour in a small pack led by my mother, Darkstar, a strong and powerful houndoom. I looked up to her. She was never afraid of anything, and because of this, I felt safe. My pack called me Darkfire since I was born during the dark of the moon, a time when we often made bonfires to light up the night.  
  
"Unfortunately, my pack ranged in a forest near a village of dark-hating humans. We never dared to go near that village, and the humans were afraid to enter the forest because of us. Our eerie howls in the dead of the night kept them well away from us.  
  
"When I was a bit older, there came a human who was very brave. Stupidly brave. He came into our forest with master balls, came for us. My mother, my strong mother, faced him. He released his pokemon, all fighting-types, to weaken the rest of the pack while he dealt with her.  
  
"I was afraid, but I had faith in my mother. No one could defeat her, I thought. What I didn't know was that this human had a gun. He shot my mother, but not before she was able to burn him with a Flamethrower. I ran from the fighting-types, hoping to reach my mother. When I finally did, I found her dead. I was terrified when I realized this. My undefeatable mother had taken the worst defeat imaginable.  
  
"Somehow, that horrible human managed to stay alive. His fighting pokemon managed to faint several of my pack, and then the human would capture them in the master balls. I saw my own brother, Moonhowler, and my sister, Stardancer, captured by the worthless creature.  
  
"After the loss of my mother, and then my sister and brother, I lost it. I became like a demon. I attacked the human, going for the throat, but a hitmonchan punched me off. I fell to the ground, stunned, and was caught in one of the master balls. I don't know what happened after that. Some of my pack may have escaped, or they may not have. I'll never know since I had fainted from the hitmon's blow."  
  
I just stared at Darkfire in open-mouthed, wide-eyed shock. A HUMAN had been this cruel? I knew they could be horrible creatures, but one had done something like that?  
  
"When I awoke, I was in some sort of cage," Darkfire continued. "I saw my captor nearby, and once again I became a raging monster. The human just laughed at me. When I saw how this amused him, I became calm. I would never become some plaything for his amusement. I looked at the cages beside mine. One held a sad-looking beedrill, the other an angry eevee."  
  
"Was that you?" I asked the water pokemon sitting next to her.  
  
"Wait until Darkfire gets to that," she answered, which convinced me.  
  
"The beedrill seemed ill, ignoring everyone and everything. I think that he died a few days later. The eevee, however, intrigued me as I began talking with her. For one thing, she remained defiant and spirited, even with how the cruel human treated us. For another, she didn't fear the dark-type as most pokemon did. In fact, she had dreams of becoming an umbreon one day."  
  
Darkfire paused, looking to the aquatic one. "Would you like to fill Firestorm in on your background real quick?" she asked.  
  
The water pokemon nodded. "I was indeed the eevee Darkfire met while with the evil human. I had been an egg-baby, captive-bred. Soon after, though, I was abandoned in a forest because I was thought to be too weak and runty to amount to anything. I wandered the forest for a while, just barely managing to survive. I was caught the same day as Darkfire, and by the same human.  
  
"For as long as I could remember, I wanted to become an umbreon, loving the night and the moon. Most of the other eevees and eeveelutions criticized me for this, but I held onto my dream. Most of the others were or wanted to be vaporeon or jolteon or flareon; a couple even wanted to become espeon.  
  
"Because of my being born in captivity, I never did receive a wild name. My fellows were called whatever the humans decided to name them. When I was 'released' into the forest, as they phrased it, I still didn't have a name. When I met her, Darkfire remedied that. After hearing how I liked the night and wanted to be an umbreon, she gave me a name, Nightwalker." She glanced at Darkfire. "You can continue now," she told the houndoom.  
  
"The man was very mean to us," Darkfire picked up where Nightwalker had left off. "He would beat us, poke us between the bars of the cages with sharp sticks, starve us, all sorts of things. Most of the pokemon there were broken-spirited before long, but Nightwalker and I held on. Both she and I became angrier and angrier. We no longer let anyone near us.  
  
"At long last, Hailey came to buy pokemon. She seemed to take a liking to us for some reason. Perhaps it was because of how vicious we had become, or maybe she just wanted a houndour and an eevee. Whatever it was, she bought us, and it was a good thing, too, since that man would've been dead soon if she hadn't. I would've made sure of that.  
  
"Hailey seemed to hold the same belief about dark pokemon as you had learned. She nicknamed me Brimstone. Rather stupid name, if you ask me. She didn't nickname Nightwalker for a while, just calling her 'eevee'. Nightwalker knew what Hailey was waiting on, and it was something that she was beginning to dread. Evolution is always difficult for a trained eevee, since the trainer usually makes the eevee evolve into something completely different than it wants.  
  
"We fought for Hailey. I took great pleasure in the battles at first, and so did Nightwalker. They helped us to vent the anger we had built up during our time with the man. But after a while, it wasn't so great anymore. We discovered the hard way the punishment we would receive if we didn't battle well, so we still did our best.  
  
"After a while, I evolved. Hailey was pleased. She seemed to like my terrifying appearance. My evolution made me proud, but I saw the world through even more honest and stark eyes than before. With my evolution, I saw things for exactly what they were.  
  
"Poor Nightwalker didn't understand, but she did soon enough. Hailey bought a water stone and used it on her. In that one moment, Hailey had shattered all of Nightwalker's dreams of becoming an umbreon. She was stuck as a vaporeon, a water pokemon, called Seafoam by Hailey. She hates Hailey now, because of that water stone and what it made her."   
  
Nightwalker nodded in agreement with all this. "I would have told it myself, but Darkfire tells it so much better," she explained.  
  
I just looked back and forth between them for a moment, at a loss for words.  
  
"Because of all of that, we're Hailey's best battlers, something we aren't proud of. And because of all that, I suppose you could say that we've become best friends, despite our contrasting elements," Darkfire concluded. "But cheer up. We have some free time out here, and I suggest you enjoy it."  
  
With that, we all wandered out toward a nearby stream. Nightwalker immediately dove in, and Darkfire lay down near the bank and watched her. Autumnwind fluttered up to a low tree branch, and Rainflight joined her. Moonflower sat down underneath their tree and seemed to be dozing. After a moment, I joined Darkfire by the stream's edge. Lying there in the grass made me remember the streams in the valley I had lived in and loved.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When it comes to writing battles, I'm really inexperienced since I haven't seen much of the show. Because of this, I have a favor to ask of you, my readers. Could someone email me a list of moves of ponyta, pidgeot, butterfree, gloom, houndoom, and vaporeon, and how they work? I'd really appreciate it. Just send it to jaded_dreams735@yahoo.com. Thanks in advance. I'm also open to ideas, so either review or email me and tell me what you would enjoy seeing happen in this fic.  
  
And remember, I'm dying for reviews for my other two pokemon stories, "Starlight, Moonlight" and "Helpless". Read them and review, please?  
  
And, of course, you can always review this fic, too. ^_^ 


	8. Author's Thanks

Hello again, everyone. This is just a thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this fic so far. Let's see...  
  
SailorYingYang: Well, glad you liked the beginning. Hope you liked the rest of it, too, if you read it. ^_^  
  
Psycho Girl: I'm sure Firestorm appreciates your sentiments. ^_^  
  
Bayleef: What an odd coincidence! Two ponytas, and they're both called Firestorm. Very odd indeed...   
  
BaneoftheBlackDragon: I'm trying to make things better, but it may take some time. Thanks for the praise, and I'm really glad you are enjoying the fic. I took the time to read PokeMorphs, by the way, but I haven't had the chance to review. It's pretty good, and I can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
heath999: I'm curious where I bring it, too! ^_^ This fic is sort of writing itself, so yeah...  
  
piewolvesandsuch: Once again, I'm sure Firestorm appreciates your sentiments. And careful what you call Autumnwind and Rainflight. They may not like it too much... :p And if you want to read a really good rebellion, try Farla's and Charles Rocketboy's "Pokemon Revolution," under the penname Farla. ^_^  
  
Jay-Chan: Firestorm expresses her thanks to you and Storm. ^_^  
  
Iveechan: Hope you enjoyed the pokemon's stories. Firestorm's first battle will begin in one of next chapters. Cute penname, by the way.  
  
GIR's Cupcake: You are the second person who said that the first chapter is similar to Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. I'm glad you enjoyed.  
  
Aurora: You like all my stories? Wow, I'm impressed. I'll do my best to hurry with the chapters.  
  
Imp is Insane: Yup, first impressions can be deceiving. I'm glad you liked the story.  
  
Dinosaur2: I'm glad you enjoyed this. I will do my best to write an acceptable resolution.  
  
I also want to extend a special thanks to Psycho Girl, BaneoftheBlackDragon, piewolvesandsuch, and GIR's Cupcake for the many reviews they have submitted. Thanks!  
  
And another thanks to GIR's Cupcake for reviewing with a list of attacks, and to Imp is Insane for emailing me a list of attacks!  
  
If you have any ideas for what should happen next in the story, I'm open to suggestions. Thanks again, everyone!  
  
~Luna 


	9. Premonition, or Mere Dream?

Hello again, readers! I apologize profusely for the long gap between updates. Between school and writer's block, I just could not write anything. There was also the minor problem of my computer crashing. ¬.¬' But, anyway, I got annoyed with myself for not writing in so long, so I just started to write at school one day. And once I started, the writer's block began to crumble. I completely ignored my teachers for the rest of the school day, but I got the chapter done. ^_^  
  
Hmm... You're probably wanting to read the chapter you've been waiting for since last June, aren't you? Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
And now, without further ado--What is an ado, anyway?--here is the next chapter in the story of Firestorm!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8 - Premonition, or Mere Dream?  
  
written by She Who Walks the Night  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was cold and damp. A pale, dull light seemed to come from everywhere, yet from nowhere. I walked down a narrow, gray passage, each step echoing loudly. Before knowing the confines of a pokeball, I would have been frightened to be in such close quarters. Now, though, I was merely apprehensive. Where was I? What was this place? Why was I here?  
  
I walked and walked and walked, but there seemed to be only more gray walls ahead. I was about to give up when I saw a pinprick of light. The merest hint of a fresh breeze made my flames flicker.  
  
Encouraged, I cantered toward the light. The refreshing breeze became stronger. I did not care where I was going. I only knew I would reach sunlight and fresh air.  
  
I got closer and closer to freedom. Almost there, I thought. Finally, I made it, but I immediately wished to turn tail and run as fast as I could in the opposite direction.  
  
My valley, my beautiful, untouched valley, stood before me. Yet instead of the peace and security I remembered, all the pokemon fled from some unknown menace. Just like the day Hailey invaded the valley, I realized. Dozens of humans rode on the backs of airborne pidgeots and charizards, herding the frightened pokemon before them.  
  
I tried to move forward to help the wild ones, but I could not move. It seemed that my hooves were stuck fast to the ground. I tried to nicker to them, to encourage them to keep running, but I could not produce a sound. I could only watch in helpless, silent despair.  
  
Had I been able to speak, I would have screamed when I saw my herd gallop by. They snorted in terror and their flames streamed out behind them as they tried to escape the invaders. The elders tried to urge the herd to even greater speed.  
  
Sunfire, one of the few remaining rapidash of the time when we migrated to the valley, suddenly stumbled. The wise old elder was the first to go. One of the dreaded pokeballs was thrown by a boy on a charizard, absorbing poor Sunfire.  
  
I watched in horror as, one by one, the rest of my herd was captured. At last only my brave, fleet-footed mother, Windflash, remained, trying to protect a group of young foals. To my utter dismay, the boy who had captured Sunfire sent out a venomoth. The venomoth used sleep powder. My courageous mother tried to fight the effects of the sleep powder, but she crumpled to the ground, asleep, after only a few seconds and was captured. The foals whinnied in fear and uncertainty, all too aware that they were alone. The venomoth showered them with stun spore and the boy captured them, too.  
  
All the pokemon were gone. All captured, imprisoned, trapped in a life of never-ending battles, expected to fight other pokemon, whether they be stranger, family, or friend, for the rest of their days. This thought ran through my mind over and over, and, finding my voice, I screamed and screamed.  
  
"Firestorm! Firestorm, it is a nightmare! Wake up, Firestorm!" Voices slowly penetrated my hideous slumber and brought me back to the waking world. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I was still in the forest, curled on a thick patch of grass near the stream. Autumnwind, Rainflight, Moonflower, Darkfire, and Nightwalker were clustered around me. They all looked concerned and slightly fearful. I slowly realized that I was still a captive, yet I was among friends, and that as far as I knew my herd was safe. I tried to keep this in mind, still fighting down the panic of the nightmare.  
  
"Be easy, Firestorm, it was only a nightmare," Autumnwind said soothingly. Everyone but Darkfire nodded in agreement, but the dark hound look strangely pensive. I was about to inquire about this, but a call made me pause.  
  
"Hurricane, Liberty, Petals, Brimstone, Seafoam, Blaze, time to go!" Hailey called out.  
  
Everyone, myself included, grimaced in dislike as we heard our nicknames, and we all started back to where our trainer waited. Most of the intense emotions of my nightmare had drained away, and the dream itself was fading into memory. And yet I wondered, was my dream just a dream, or did it hint at events that would eventually come to pass?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that was a bit strange, wasn't it? I thought the story was kinda blah, if you know what I mean, so I decided to try this. Tell me what you think of it. And that means review, by the way. :P  
  
If you would like to receive email when I update, just send an email to jaded_dreams735@yahoo.com and I will be sure to tell you when a new chapter is added. You can also either review or email me and tell me what you would like to have happen in this fic and I'll see what I can do.  
  
You could also be nice and read and review "Starlight, Moonlight" and "Helpless"...  
  
Oh, let me recommend a really good pokemon fic to you. It's called "Wings of Flame," and it is written by charpal. A very good read, it is. And charpal updates often. A lot more often than I do, anyway. ^_^'  
  
Okay, I'm done. So go review now, okay? 


End file.
